I Never Knew It Could Be So Hard
by LochnessRenesmee
Summary: Bella gets proposed on a yacht and then gets changed. Then married and moves out! But what happens when somebody has Charlie? Someone who they thought was dead... Leaves off from New Moon.
1. Will You?

I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though. ;;

… … … … .. … … … … … … … … …

Bella was outraged. "Where are we going!" She asked him as he closed her car door and hurried to the other side to let himself in. "Please tell me, Edward!" She pleaded.

"Don't tell me it's another prom that I didn't know about..." She said darkly as she played with a piece of string on the end of her black skirt.

"No, no. It's somewhere different." He replied starting the car.

The car turned on and he put on the heater--it was in the dead winter and he didn't want Bella to freeze-- and put on the radio very low. It played a soft classical piece of music. Then he looked over at Bella. She looked beautiful. She had a long black skirt with a white shirt and a button up black jacket which she had now placed in her lap.

Edward was dressed in similar outfit. He wasn't dressed in a tuxedo or anything, but it was still dressy. He was wearing black pants with a black short sleeve button up shirt. He pulled out of the drive way and soon was on the road.

"Why won't you tell me?" Bella asked him still looking down trying not to stare at his beauty.

"If I tell you, the whole surprise will be blown." He replied looking over at her.

"Keep you eyes on the road!" She screamed at him reaching over to take control of it. But Edward caught her hand before it hit the wheel and placed it back in her lap.

"Don't you remember what I told you? I'll be fine. I won't kil--..." He said leaving off there.

Bella was going to ask him the question that had been burning on her mind for a few months. But bit her tongue and decided against it. "So, if you're not going to tell me, will you tell me when we're there?" Bella asked looking at a road that looked sort of familiar.

"Fair enough. I made you get all dressed up, I might as well." He said looking at the watch on his wrist. There was a hour hand on the "9" and a minute hand on the "21" slot on the watch. "If all goes to plan, we should be there in about...hmmm...well, look out the window." He said pointing to outside.

Bella looked and saw the cliff she had jumped off of in hopes of hearing his voice so many months ago. But aside from that, that was all.

"I see a cliff." She said to him. "Anything in particular I'm supposed to see?" She asked him.

"Look again." He said staring to slow the car down as he went down a steep hill. Bella squinted and saw a few lights. Then as she got closer and down to the ground, she realized she found what he was talking about.

"A yacht!" She asked in pure amazement.

"Something Carlisle thought would be nice to go on now and then." He replied parking the car along parking spaces provided. He turned off the car.

"So, what do you think?" He asked her.

"It's simply...amazing!" She remarked. "And we're going on it to take a ride around Forks and such?" She assumemed.

"Yes. That and dinner that I think you'll like. Oh and my surprise for you..." He said with a sly smile.

"Edward! More surprises!" She asked him.

"Just come with me." He said taking her hand and heading towards the boat.

There was a captain there ad a few butlers and a cook standing beside the boat. They gave them a warm greeting and welcomed them aboard the ship. About 15 minutes later, Bella was seated at a table with a plate of food in front of her. Edward had a glass of water.

"Wow..." She said looking at her order. It was a steak salad. Plain and simple, but yet it looked like a first class meal.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked eyeing her.

She looked at him and then took a giant forkful of the salad.

"That's better." He said relaxing as he looked out the window onto the water. He seemed calm, but he was actually very nervous. He didn't know what to say. He felt like his insides were being fried. He would just have to deal with what was going to happen when Bella was eating.

It took about a good 30 minutes, and Bella was done. The whole time, Edward felt like he was being hunted or something. He pulled out Bellas chair for her and went to the front of the boat.

They leaned on the railing and looked at the cold uninviting water below them passing them by. Bella looked up into Edwards eyes. They were a honey color with flakes of black in it. But she wasn't scared.

Minutes went by and neither of them said anything. Finally Bella spoke up about the question that had been burning in her mind.

"Did you invite me here to you know..._change_ me?" She asked him not daring to look in his beautiful golden eyes.

Edward looked down for a second and then said something.

"Bella, I would only do that after you marry me...And..." He replied quietly. He couldn't hold it off anymore. He had waited too long and it was either now or never.

Getting down on one knee, he pulled out a small blue box and looked into Bellas beautiful brown eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan..." He breathed. "Will you...marry me?" He asked. There. It was done. He just had to wait for her answer and his nerves would be over.

Bella was in complete shock. He looked down at Edward and looked into his eyes. Was he serious? Was he really asking her!

"Y-Y...Yes!" She splurged out.

Edward let out a huge sigh of relief. He slipped a diamond ring on her and stood up. Then they both stared into each others eyes and hugged each other. Bella pressed herself against his cold marble body and dug her head into his chest. And she started to cry. Tears of happiness, of course.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" She said staring up at his perfect-in-every-way face. Then she thought she heard someone or something cheering. She looked at the ocean. Nothing. Then of course she looked up. Of course, Edward had all of his 'family' watching--hidden from her. They all knew. Except for Charlie. Wait a second. Charlie!

"Wait! What about Charlie? What will he think!" She cried suddenly.

"Don't worry about Charlie. I think Esme can talk to him." He said, his voice made of honey. He reached down and pressed his glass lips to her forehead. He kept them there for a few seconds and then pulled away.

Bella looked up as if she wanted him to keep kissing her though. I mean, she was just engaged! But before she could say anything--like the time when he was leaving her, when he left her, and when he came back-- he took her fragile face in his stone hands and kissed her even more. His free hand twisted in her hair and then grabbed her around her

Hips. As the time before, the kiss became more urgent and faster.

Bellas hand stroked his hair and then she slid her hands up to his shoulders and then soon as it seemed to be getting good, he stopped. Bella looked at him with a dazed expression. Why did he stop? She asked herself. Then she looked up at where Esme and Alice and everyone else was standing moments ago. They weren't there anymore, but that didn't

mean that they weren't easdropping...

"Bella. I love you...but, before I change--he said with a slight tone of anger-- you, I still have to be very careful with you. I don't want to hurt you..." He said still looking in her eyes.

"When are you going to change me then?" She asked him simply.

"Well, I was going to wait for our honeymoon. The time away would be perfect for the transformation to be complete, but I know it would be Hell on Earth if I made you wait that long to become one of the damned." He replied with a small chuckle.

"Well, you have that part correct..." She said still eager to know, but with a angry tone in her voice.

Before Edward did anything else, he took his cell phone out of this pocket and opened it. Of course, Bella didn't know it was even ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi, Charlie! Yes, yes. Bella's fine...wait. You're what? Oh. So what should I do? Oh. How long? Is there any way to get out of it? Have fun then. Yes. I'll tell her. Goodnight, Charlie." He said before he flipped his phone.

"So what was that all about?" She asked worried that she might have to go home.

"Well, Charlie has to leave on an emergency trip to New York and his plane leave in an hour. And he's going to be up there for about one to two weeks. He said that it's because all of the New York officers are trying to catch this villain that appears to be murdering

Everyone in sight." He replied with a stern face. "But, I'm sure he'll be fine. He said they're only going to use him when the NYPD needs him. And there are going to be a lot of them there."

Bella was completely silent. She didn't know what emotion to feel first. Happiness? Joy? Worried? Scared for him? She was lost in a sea of her emotions.

Well, since it looks like you're going to be staying at my house for a while, have anything on your mind that you might want to do?" Edward asked her with a sort of grim tone in his voice because he knew what she would say next.

Bella just shook her head and said, "Yes. Change me."

Edward looked down ashamed and disappointed in her decision. He shook his head agreeing. Bella ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she probably had ever given him. "Thank you, Edward! You don't know how much this means to me! I can't even explain it!" She said not letting go.

Her mind was lost for words. And that was all she could think of at the top of her head.

Edward had a hint of sadness traced in his eyes. "Do you want to...now?" He asked her regretting this. He didn't want her to end his life just for her. It wasn't fair. And he didn't feel worth it. He would be regretting this decision for a very long period of time. But, if Bella was happy, so was he. He would just hate to see her go threw all of that piercing, burning, pain that he remembered so well...

Kay post now. oo I had to download Word just to make this story! D:


	2. Bite Me

Bella shook her head. She wanted to be near Alice, Esme, and Carlisle first. "Can we go get everybody first though?" She asked him.

"Well," Edward started to say. "They told me that if I was going to do it today, we would have to wait to go home. Because there are humans on here…" He said not talking about her.

The whole conversation disturbed him. He really didn't want to do this. But…he felt as if he didn't, Bella would always want to be a vampire and always have that.

Bella waited until the ship docked and the bolted out of it quickly screaming behind her thanking the crew for everything. She ran to Edwards's car and waited for him to unlock the doors.

He chuckled slightly. "Hold on, Bella. Enjoy your moments of being a human…" He said to her. He started the car up slowly trying to delay it as much as possible, but Bella was eager and he felt the tension in the car.

"For a vampire, you sure can move very slowly!" She exclaimed. "_I_ could even move faster!" She said.

Edward just sighed. Before he turned the car on he stopped and looked at her. "Bella, everyday I wonder what would happen if I wasn't sick and if I never turned into a human. Everyday! I don't want you to think the same thing! I want you to live your life as a human." He said to her looking straight in her eyes.

"I wonder what being a vampire would be like. Ever since I found out about it. Everyday I wonder! I don't want to wonder. I want to _know!_" She pleaded.

Edward just gave up. He wouldn't be able to convince her anyways, and he didn't know what else to do. He just started up the car—to see he was the last person in the parking lot—and went towards his home.

"Do you at least want to see your father before you never can again?" He asked grimly.

"…what do you mean _never again?"_ She eyes him suspiciously.

"Well, you can see him, but don't you think he'll notice that you never go to school when it's sunny and how you never sleep or eat anymore? And if anything happens…" He said leaving off there.

"Bella. This is really serious. If I turn you, we have to leave town because no one will know where you are, and we have to teach you to hunt, and, it's not just all fun and games. Please wait for later! _Please_ change your mind!" He begged her.

"I'll do _anything_. I know the people at the Volterra are going to eventually turn you—and it's all my fault—but please. Just wait!" He pleaded. His eyes full of sadness.

"No!" Bella exclaimed to him. "I want to be with you forever! And please! Please change me! I can't bare to wait any longer…" She said on the brink of tears.

Edward said nothing, but sighed heavily and drove home. He parked by the door and opened Bellas door for her. He took her hand and they walked inside. It was like a whole new world.

Everyone was standing, watching, and waiting for me to come back. They stood in a row with un readable expressions. Bella couldn't tell if they were happy or sad. Mad or joyful. She just sighed and asked them, "Where should I go?"

Alice took her hand and leaded her up the stairs to Edwards room. She didn't say a word, and she placed her on the couch. Then she just stood in the corner.

After a few agenizing minutes, Edward, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle filed in. No one else. Finally Carlisle looked at Edward and he finally sat down on the couch next to Bella.

"You don't have to do this…" He said trying to change her mind,

"But I want to…" She said simply looking at Alice the whole time.

Edward sighed and then didn't speak for a few seconds. Bella looked around nervously, actually **scared**. Edward could see that on her face, bit he knew her better. She would say she was fine and make him continue. Then Edward finally leaned in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Just do it!" She screamed to him.

Edward looked appalled, but then he came closer to her body. She looked in his eyes one last time as a human. And they were blacker than she remembered. She was now terrified. But, this is what she wanted, that was her dream.

He leaned in and breathed cool air on her neck. Then headed for her face. He gave her one last kiss—his eyes now completely black—and then took her hand. He breathed his cool breath on it, and then bite down quickly. Bella screamed…

END OF CHAPTER 2

Heh. Just kidding. YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE…FACES :D Anyways, enjoy.

Bella felt every little thing that was happening. She felt the blood being sucked out of her hand. She felt the cold hard venom going in. It was like a snake was going into her skin that was covered in acid. She looked around the room. She saw Esme and Alice weren't in the room. Only Carlisle. Like before, the blood didn't bother him as much. He watched Edward as he seemed to be sucking for a long time. The pain was all focused on her hand where he was biting her right then.

She did trust Edward, but she was also scared. And she trusted Carlisle, but she still was scared. After what seemed like a painful half hour, Carlisle didn't move, but said something to Edward.

"Edward. That's enough." He said looking up at Bella. "He put in enough poison that it will hurt a lot more, but it will be faster…" He said leaving off there. He watched Edward get up from her and walked out of the room. Then he looked at her hand. It was pretty clean. Then he got up and pushed Bellas hair away from her face. "It'll go by fast, sweetie." He said. Then he murmured something as it seemed, and Edward, Alice, and Esme came filed in.

Alice run to Bellas side. "Do you feel anything aside from the pain in your hand?" She asked grasping it. I shook my head. I couldn't feel anything actually. "I can't feel an—"She said leaving off her sentence. She screamed very loudly. As if someone had set her insides on fire and then poured hot oil on it.

Edward couldn't look. To know that he caused that pain was too much for him. And to think, it wasn't even close to being over. Alice didn't know what to do. She let go of her hand thinking that might help it a little, but it didn't make a difference.

"Alice." Carlisle said to her. "Nothing will help. You just have to except it." He said trying to keep a straight face.

Alice gave a mellow look at him and then got up form Bella. He whispered something to her and she nodded slowly. Bella tried to fight the urge to scream.

"Bella. I'm going to leave you with Edward for a second." She said. Then her face went blank.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Bella, you can scream, don't worry…" She said sadly leaving the room with Carlisle following behind her. And then Edward was alone. Alone with Bella.

Bella let out another scream, yelping in pain and biting her lip. Edward couldn't stand it anymore. In a blink of her eye, he was already where she was laying down. "I'm sorry…I can't see you going threw this pain knowing I caused it. And, having your human life going downhill." He said with a broken voice.

He tried so not to, but a single tear drop came down his check. He wiped it away and walked over and put in the CD that held the song that he had created for her. He played it and then sat next to on the couch. He sat her upright and held her in his arms.

"Forgive me…" He whispered. He rocked her gently back and forth trying to ignore her screams.

Bella couldn't talk. She didn't dare. She was afraid it would hurt her even more. She sat threw the pain and rocked back and forth with Edward screaming whenever she felt more pain.

How she hoped it would all go away. But she still had 2 more days of this. And it had barely been an hour that she was like this. But it still hurt.

A few hours past, Edward was still holding onto her and Alice would come check on her occasionally. She would tell her stories and sing to try to make her forget the pain. She would also show her some things that she would soon be able to do, too, and do skits all by herself.

Every now and then Bella would scream, but it wasn't too loud. And it wasn't such a painful scream.

Bella soon grew weary of all of the aches threw out her body and everything else. Edward holding her, his sweet breath, Alice trying to cheer her up… It was all too overwhelming for her. Her eyelids drooped over her eyes and she fell asleep against Edwards's marble body…

---…---…---…---…---…---…---…

Okay. I know you guys are reading this. _Please_ post a review. If I just get one I'll write the next chapter. I can make them shorter if you want, too! Well, R+R please. D:

Panda.


	3. Pain, Pain, Go Away

OMG. Thank you, bunnyofdeath. You get a cookie and this chapter dedicated to you:D hands cookie Now post if you want an internet cookie, too. : 

Bella awoke the next day to find Edward still clutching her tightly. But, somehow her clothes were changed, and she felt colder. But, she found out that she felt cold because there was an ice pack cooling her head down. Edward had laid his head back against the sofa Bella and him were sitting at. Bella made a small movement as the pain started up again. But it wasn't as powerful as it was the day before. It still hurt though. As if knives were poking her every single second all over her body. But compared to the pain before, she could tolerate it.

"E-Edward?" She said quietly. His eyes suddenly shot open and looked over at Bella.

"What is it? What happened?" He asked her suddenly.

She shrunk at his sudden response. "Nothing…it isn't as…bad…now…" She said still in pain, but not as much. It hurt her to talk because if felt as if her throat was being clutched tightly, but not hard enough to choke her.

Edward hugged her a little more gently. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and that made him sad. But no matter how much he asked her for her forgiveness, she always would shake her head because it was what she wanted,

Bella reached up to her head and took off the ice pack. She put it on her left arm where the pain had begun to grow more around there. Edward watched her as she did this.

"Do you want anymore ice packs? I can go get some more if that will make you feel any better." He offered. But Bella shook her head no. _Might as well get it over with…_ She would think to herself.

"Do you want me to move you or anything? Watch TV? Listen to me p—I know what I'm going to do to get your mind off of this." He said getting up from the couch slowly.

Bella watched him, the pain rising in her body; finally it soon again got to one point where she started screaming again. And it got worse when Edward lifted her. He didn't mean to cause her any harm.

He walked down the stairs very slowly for each drop onto the other step shook Bella and made more pain shoot up her body. He was very careful not to make anymore bumps when he was walking on the floor.

He walked towards his piano and sat Bella in a chair that had been placed to the piano chair. He sat down at it and began to play the song that he wrote for her. He hummed it slightly as he played. He glanced over at Bella. She was wincing with pain as he played, but as she did, a twitch of a smile and a small tear drop came running down her face. It was him that made it worth it. It was this that would make her sit threw the pain. Just to be able to see him everyday for the rest of her life made her happy. Once he was done, Bella lifted her hands to try to clap, but she made one clap and that sent her screaming and almost falling face forward out of her chair.

Edward quickly grabbed her and cradled her in his arms. He then walked over to the living room that held a TV in it. He sat her down on the couch and flipped threw the channels. "Anything you want to watch. Go ahead and tell me." He said flipping them slowly.

I nudged him when I saw a random show on the TV. Though neither of us paid attention to it. I looked down at my watch on my unbitten hand it was 7:21pm. Had I really been asleep that long? _Only one more day..._ I thought. _One more day…_

Soon my eye lids got droopy. And I let them fall making me sleep for 1, I wouldn't feel the pain while I was asleep, and 2. It was probably the last time I would be able to sleep again in my life…with Edward.

I feel into a deep sleep. I dreamt that I fell into a black river. And I couldn't breathe. But Edward was there. And I felt fine. I didn't care that I was dying. As long as I was near him. But behind him, there were voices. Voices of my past and present.

My Mom and Dad, Jacob, and all of my old friends. _"Come back. Bella we need you. Please come back. We love you…" _They replied to her. But she ignored them. But a little voice in her head said to go to them.

She saw towards them but then saw them getting attacked by _Victoria._ "No!" She screamed swimming after them. She saw the blood being sucked from them and the pain they went threw. _"It's all your fault!_" They screamed out to her as they died very slowly. Edward held her close. "Don't listen to them." He said holding her gently.

Then Victoria came towards Edward and Bella. She went straight for Edward. And she did the unthinkable. She killed him. She tore him into shreds right before my very eyes. I didn't know what to do or think. Then she walked over to me. "I'm going to let you live…I'm going to let you live that way **you** know what it's like to live without your loved ones!" She cried behind her. Then she disappeared.

Bella looked around for the reminds of her family, friends, and Edward. They were no where to be found. She then felt the pain of being transformed all over again. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Something told her that everything was alright, and it was almost over, but she thought Edward was dead and he wouldn't be alive to say that.

"_It's okay, Bella. You'll get threw this…you're almost there!"_ The velvety voice said. But she didn't want to believe it. It soon got harder and harder to breathe. She felt her heart being stopped right at the spot. Her throat gasping for air. All of the pain coming back. But more painful. More intense. More…terrifying.

"She's almost completely transformed." She heard a voice say in an even tone. "It just gets worse here until she's completely done transforming…" He said.

Bella kicked and thrashed. "Edward!" She screamed still thinking it was a dream. "Help me!" She screamed as if being chocked.

"Bella! Bella! It's just a dream! Wake up!" He screamed scared for her now.

Her eyes fluttered open. But the pain kept on getting worse and worse. "I'm…**_choking_**!" She screamed. Her hear was beating faster and faster until finally…it stopped. And Bella fainted.

"**BELLA!**" Edward roared. He pushed everyone away that was watching and picked her up. "Carlisle! What happened!" He screamed. "She's not breathing!" He said.

"That can only mean one thing…the transformation is complete. Bella is now a vampire. She is now a creature of the night. Just. Like. Us." He said with a hint of drama in his voice.

Edward shook his head. He was still scared. He didn't know what to do. Aside from wait for her to wake up.

A few hours later, Bella woke up to a face that held lots of worry. "Edward…" She breathed. "Is it over?" She asked him, afraid for the answer.

"Yes it is, my dear…yes it is…" He said giving her a huge hug. And this time he didn't have to hold back. She was a vampire, and could stand the full force hug of one.

"So, do I look any different?" She asked him trying to eye her body to find anything new.

"Nope. Still as beautiful as ever. Except for your hand. You have 2 scars on there now."  
"Somehow I think I'll survive."

"And one other thing."

"What would that be?"

"…your eyes."  
"What about them"  
"…they're black…" He replied.

"…Edward…You know that can only mean one thing…" She said. And they both knew it. She was hungry. And she couldn't help that…

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---….---…----

Okay. I gotta go to bed like, NOW. See ya tomorrow! Sorry So Short, BTW!


	4. Hunting down the sun

OMG I officially love you, reviewers and people who put me on alert and such. I'm sick right now and that really made my day. I love you:

**Pansyfansy, **

**BluEbeRRi304, **

**Senorita Carbon, **

**Lessien Elensar, **

**Bunnyofdeath, **

**Danamarin,**

**And, **

**Hershykat.**

hands 15 cookies to each person 3

'Kay and now back to my story. And I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Stephanie Meyer, a cat, a box, or a piece of tape. :D If I did, I would be a very happy person. VERY HAPPY.

---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---

Edward looked grimly at her. He couldn't teach her how to hunt in a few hours. But he wasn't sure what else to do. "Bella, do you think you could wait?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I've never been a vampire be--…wait a second." She said just realizing that she actually was a real life vampire. "I'm a vampire…I'm a _vampire!_ Oh my God! I still can't believe it!" She said finally letting it soak in.

Edward just looked at her. _Did I react like that when I found out? _He thought to himself. "Um yes, Bella, you are a vampire…" He said looking at her in a strange way.

"I just…I can't…" She said trying to think of words. She had finally become what she dreamt of becoming when she first laid eyes on Edward. "It's just…I still can't believe it!" She screamed. Then another thing hit her. She was getting married. Married to her one and only true love.

She looked over at Edward and before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on his lips and gave him a hug. "I'm getting married, and I'm a vampire…" She breathed. "This is the best day of my life!" She whispered into his ear.

Edward couldn't help but smile. Sure, he felt guilty for taking her life away as a human, but she was just so happy that she was getting married, and that she was a vampire. It was the biggest smile that he saw on her face. He would do anything to get her happy like that. And now that she was a vampire, there was no holding back.

_No holding back._ He thought. _No holding back…_

Bella didn't let go of Edward. She didn't care if her dress was getting wrinkled. She didn't care if her arms would get tired. She just was happy. And she had never felt this joy before. She looked at her watch. It was 9:21 in the morning. And she felt tired, but at the same time energized. _Must be 'cause I'm hungry or something…Woah. That sounds weird. Hungry means drinking blood. I'm sounding like a vampire already. _Bella thought to herself with a small chuckle. Edward just looked at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked her giving a weird look.

"Oh, nothing…nothing…" She said to him. She reached up and touched his porcelain white face and moved a little bit of his hair that was in it. Then she kissed his forehead---hesitating a little bit first—but she managed to kiss it.

_No consequences..._ She thought to herself. Then she stopped kissing it. Edward just looked at her.

"Well, I can see that you're happy." He said with a small laugh.

"That I am." She said smiling. "That I am...So, what do you want to do now?" She asked him.

"Well, usually, I would go see if you're still sleeping and go just watch."  
"Wow. How fun it must be seeing somebody sleep."

"Actually, yes."

"How is that fun?"

"Well, I don't know. But just seeing you lay there, it just…I don't know. It was just sort of calming for me." Edward replied looking out the window.

"Oh." Bella replied. "So, any suggestions?" She asked him.

"Well, we could go for a walk…" He replied looking outside still.

"That sounds f—"

"But…it's sunny out and we would have to walk threw that shady part of the forest like before." Edward replied cutting her off.

"Oooh! I want to do that!" She said. "I want to see what happens when I go out in the sun. Like what it feels like!" She exclaimed already getting up.

"Fine." He said following up after her. "But take a coat. Just incase anyone is around." He said heading towards the coat closet. He pulled out a grey coat and slipped it on and then looked for one for Bella.

"Edward…before we go, can I change my clothes?" She asked him shyly pointing to the skirt she was wearing.

"Oh. Yeah. That might help." He replyed throwing a coat that he had in his hand for her back in the closet.

"Let's go then." She said heading for the door and waiting for Edward.

"Hold on. There's no rush." He teased her. He opened up the house door and pulled out his car keys from his pocket. He unlocked the doors to the black Mercedes Benz in the driveway, and opened Bella's door. She slid in and put her seat belt on and then waited for Edward to get in.

But in the blink of an eye, he was already strapped in and had the car going. He glanced at Bella before backing out of the driveway and was soon on the road. Bella looked out the window and noticed things were in clearer detail. She could actually see further than before and notice more things. But one of the things she noticed was how slow Edward was going.

"Why are you going so slow?" She asked him. She peeked over at the speed that they were going. It read 120 MPH! But she looked out the window; they seemed to be going only 70 MPH though.

"What's with this car?" She asked him.

"Well, we are going 120 miles per hour, but being a vampire, speed seems different. You could be running and to me if I 'ran' that fast, it would seem like walking to me. See my point? Like when I run and you would be on my back, to me, that was pretty fast, but I could go faster." He replied.

Bella just stared at him wide eyed. "Can we go running in the forest today?" She asked him with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Uh. Sure. But I think you _may_ need to practice not hitting any trees first." He said with a small laugh. "The first time I went running, I hit so many trees, I thought I was going to get a concussion." He said with a deep laugh.

"Ah. That may help." She said looking out the window noticing they were parked. "I take it I should get out and get dressed right now?" She asked him.

"That may help." He said laughing. "While you're at it, I'm going to get dressed too. It'll only take me about 2 minutes, and I'll be sitting right here in this car when you come out." He promised.

"Are you sure you'll be here?"  
"Positive."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Ar—"

"Bella, I'm marrying you. Do you think I would leave you here when you can just go back to my house and wait for me there? And I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life. I don't think I'm going to leave you." He said sarcastically.

"…fine then. But if you're not here, you. Um. Owe me something." She challenged him.

"Alright. Fine. Just go now." He said shooing her out of the car.

Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. She closed the door and then turned around to say something, but realized he wasn't there anymore.

She started at the spot that the car was in before and then ran to her house. But she couldn't run like a vampire yet and she wondered about that, but she let her worries aside and went up into her room. She pulled out a pair of plain grey sweat pants, and a white T-Shirt. Then she went to change and looked in the mirror. Edward was right. Her eyes were black. She went to look closer when she heard a car horn. She looked out the window to see Edward leaning on a different car. It was a dark red convertible with black leather inside.

Edward was looking up at her. He laughed when he noticed she was still in her previous outfit. "C'mon now." He said to her in a normal voice conversation tone. But somehow Bella was able to hear it. _Must be a vampire thing._ She thought to herself. "I'll be there in a second." She screamed down to him. He crossed his arms and waited for her.

She walked away from the window and changed into her outfit. She slipped on some tennis shoes and then grabbed a brush from the table where her computer was. She brushed her hair a little and put it up in a ponytail. She heard another honk and then didn't bother to look out the window.

She went downstairs glad that Charlie was on his business trip and walked outside slipping the house key under a mat. Edward looked at her outfit. And before she got any farther away from her door, he stopped her and walked forward. "Jacket." He reminded her.

"Oh, right!" She said running back into the house using the key under the mat. She grabbed a grey hoodie that said, "**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL**" in bold letters. Then she walked outside and locked the door and hid the key under the mat.

She walked towards Edward looking to see what he was wearing. He had on regular blue jeans with a plain white T-shirt. Also, a regular black jacket. Bella smiled as saw how handsome he looked, even in plain clothes. She walked over and gave him a hug whispering in his ear, "You win."

"I told you I wouldn't be that long." He said leaning over and pressing his cold lips against her forehead. Then he took her hand and led her to the car door. He opened her side for her—like always—and then went over to his side. He opened his door and then got in, putting on his seatbelt. The car was already started up, so he just drove out of the driveway.

Bella looked over at him. "So, how does this whole thing work? Like, how do I do all of these things? Like running super fast, and being super quiet, lifting heavy things…" Bella asked him.

"Well, it just comes naturally, I guess." He said his forehead creasing. "You'll see when we get there."

"Which will be how long?"

"Not that long. We're almost there now."

Bella peeked over to see how fast they were going.

"200 MPH! Are you _trying _to kill is?" Bella asked clutching her non beating heart.

"Well, look out the window. Do we seem to just be going fast?" He asked her slyly.

Bella looked. She saw then blur past them, but at the same time, she could catch everything they passed.

"Honestly, Bella. It seems like you don't trust my driving." He said glancing over at her. "When I run, how fast do you think I go? If I tell you, you won't believe me." He said taking her hand.

"How fast?" She asked looking out the window still.

"A little over 500 miles per hour." He replied with a proud smile.

"**_What!_**" She screamed. "What do you mean a little over **_500 miles per hour!_**"

Edward started to laugh. "Don't you ever realize why you get sick when I run that fast? Or how it only takes me thirty seconds to one minute to run 5 miles?" He chuckled.

"…no. But, really! 500 miles per hour?" She screamed.

"Remember when we were playing baseball a few months back? Before…_they_ came?" He said with anger flaring up.

"How could I forget?" She said in a small voice.

"Well, remember how Esme told you I was the fastest runner? That's why. Everybody else can only go about 475 or so. Maybe even less than that." He said with a proud smile flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"Wow. That's really, really, really fast." She said eyeing him. He didn't look like a body builder, but running that fast…

Soon, they got to where they were going and Edward parked at the end of the dirt road and got out. Bella opened her door herself and stepped out.

Even if it was in the dead of winter, she felt like it was spring/ early summer. She tied her hoodie around her waist and then waited for Edward to come over on her side. He came over and grabbed her hand and they started to walk down the dirt road.

"So, are we going to run anytime soon?" She asked him looking up at his eyes.

"We will. On our way back." Edward replied smiling.

"Why do we have to wait that long?" She asked him with a slight pout.

"Because we're almost there…" He replied pointing a few yards away from them.

"How did we get there so fast!" She asked astonished.

"We walk faster than regular people." He said getting sort of tired of all the questions.

"Oh…okay then." She said looking at him. They walked a few more yards and then found the field where they sun would shine threw. It was like a fairytale setting. Perfect in every way. Edward let go of Bella's hand and walked forward. As soon as the sun hit him, he began to sparkle. Every inch of his body that was uncovered was sparkling like dozens of diamonds.

Bella couldn't help but stare. His body looked so perfect. He laid down in the grass and his lips moved, butt shi time unlike the first time she was there, she was able to understand what he was saying. His song was very beautiful. "_In the quiet misty morning _

_When the moon has gone to bed, when the sparrows stop their singing, and the sky is clear and red. When the summer's ceased its gleaming, when the corn is past its prime, _

_When adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time…_" is what he sang. Bella just watched in awe. She never knew he could be so deep.

Edward stopped singing and looked at Bella, still in the shadows. He sat up and motioned over for her to come. She gasped slightly and stood still for a second. Neither of them said anything, but then Bella came out into the sun. Her skin glowed just like Edwards. Bright and beautiful. Edward smiled. He motioned over for her to sit next to her and and did so.

She looked at her skin. It glowed and looked amazing. And a cooling and relaxing feeling swept over her. She felt totally relaxed. She laid down next to Edward and closed her eyes. She wished she could fall asleep, but she couldn't because vampires couldn't sleep.

She felt something grab her hand gently. But she already knew who it was. Edward was holding her hand in the grass. "Isn't this wonderful?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She breathed. She felt the wind beat against her arms, but she ignored it. She opened her eyes and turned her head. Edward was staring at her.

"You're just…so beautiful…" He said to her. "You really are…" He said touching her face.

"So are you." She whispered.

Before any of them knew what they were doing, they both leaned in and were kissing. Edwards hand tangled up and Bella's hair and Bella's hair ran up and down his hair. He didn't want to cross any border lines with anything else, and Bella thought the same. She wanted it though. But she was scared. And so was Edward. Neither or them would do it until they were ready…and married.

The kiss lasted longer than any other ones they had. Since neither of them had to breathe, it didn't matter to them. But after a while, they did pull away form each other. Their eyes were full of love as they stared into each others eyes. They both didn't say anything or move for a while. Completely relaxed where they were. Bella closed her eyes, and so did Edward.

"_Bind me not to the pasture, chain me not to the plow. Set me free to find my calling, and I'll return to you somehow_." He contuined singing. Bella rocked back and forth as he sang.

"_If you find it's me you're missing, If you're hoping I'll return. To your thoughts I'll soon be list'ning, And in the road I'll stop and turn. Then the wind will set me racing As my journey nears its end. And the path I'll be retracing When I'm homeward bound again..." _ He sang stopping shortly to open his eyes and see Bella with her eyes closed rocking gently.

Bella opened her eyes as he stopped. "Please go on…" She said looking in his eyes. Edward closed his eyes again and sang some more.

"_Bind me not to the pasture, Chain me not to the plow. Set me free to find my calling And I'll return to you somehow. In the quiet misty morning When the moon has gone to bed, When the sparrows stop their singing, I'll be homeward bound again…"_ He sang finishing the song.

"Edward…that was beautiful…did you write that song?" She asked him with her eyes still closed.

"No. I just know the song somehow. I think my human mother used to sing it to me when I was sleeping…" Edward whispered to her.

"It's beautiful…" She breathed. They laied for what seemed like forever. Both calm and peaceful.

"Edward…Thank you." Bella said to him.

"For what? Changing you? Taking away your human life?" He snapped trying to sound angry, but couldn't manage it.

"I'm the one you should forgive. Not be thanking…" He said turning away from her.

"No. Please don't give me that. I really am happy that you did it. You're worth the pain. You're worth anything." She said squeezing his hand.

"Bella, please, don'—"

"You're worth it. And what's done is done. Let's just put the past behind us." Bella said squeezing his hand harder.

He didn't say anything else. He just let the subject drop.

A loud noise a few minutes later made Bella jump. "What was that?" She asked sitting up.

Edward looked over and laughed. "That was your stomach. You can hear it better now that you have acute hearing. Same with your eyesight." He replied answering her next question.

"So, what are we going to do now?" She asked him looking around.

He smiled a toothy smile. "Well, we're going hunting, or course." He replied standing up. He offered his hand. Bella took it and stood up. She looked around streatching her arms.

"Where do we start?"  
"Look around first."  
"What?"  
"Just do it."

Bella looked around trying to see something. She heard something move and then looked over into the woods. There was a little raccoon sitting on log a few feet away. Without control, Bella crouched down and ran towards the raccoon sinking her teeth into it's neck…

-----------------------

Kay. This took me ALL DAY to write cause I kept on getting dis- PEOPLE STOP IMING ME. D: That reminds me. Since I'm bored a lot, people can IM me at: PandasCanBiteToo.

Kthxbai. Anyways, please review to make a sick person happeh. :D GUILTGUILT


	5. This Bites

HAI PEOPLE. :Waves: Since the star things don't show, I wonder if the ":" things do. . ; Anyways. Thank you for reviewing. And I was wondering if somebody could tell me if you can see this on the pages of the Twilight stories. 'Cause I can't see mine for some reason o.O; And I asked my friends to look and they couldn't either. ;.; It hates meh. Oh well. Thank you again guys for the reviews. types away

PS: When I have to type "Bella's", even if I shouldn't put the whatever it's called mark ('), if I don't the thing gets messed up. X.x Anyways, enjoy.

---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---...

The raccoon froze in fear as the vampire leaped upon it. Its eyes opened in sheer horror as she bite into it and started sucking the blood out of it. Bella's eyes flared with hunger as she continued sucking. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before. The smell of rust and salt was somehow appealing to her. When she thought she was done, she tried pulling away—stopping her sucking. But, she just couldn't. Something just held her in that place. She couldn't let go. She kept on sucking. The animal whimpered in pain. And soon went limp. As she sucked, she did feel something though. As if something cold was coming off of her teeth. But she ignored that. Then, after a few agonizing minutes, she let go of the animal.

She threw it on the ground, but didn't move. She did feel more energized, and could see better and hear more things—like Edward that was now behind her—but Bella couldn't, wouldn't move from where she was. She felt a tear go down her eye. She reached up quickly to wipe it away trying not to get Edward to notice, but it was too late.

He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's the matter, Bella?" He asked her with a concerned look.

"I…I just killed…I just killed an animal!" She said to him picking the dead animal and holding it in her arms.

Edward glanced at her. "You did it to live. Bella, you have to do that a lot, now…" He said looking over at her.

"But…it just doesn't feel right!" She exclaimed putting it on the floor.

"You eat meat, don't you? Hamburgers, steak, chicken, fish, pork. All that? This is like the same thing. Instead you're like the traveling slaughter house. And you're the one killing the animals. It's the same thing. Just, think of it as eating a hamburger. Same exact thing." Edward said standing up. He offered his hand and Bella took it.

"I still don't like the idea." Bella said looking at the animal that she now turned her back to.

Edward took her hand and started walking forward. "Do you feel like running?" He asked her with a glint in his eyes.

"No…Let's just go do something else…" She replied looking down at the ground the whole time.

"Bella, I'm not going to let you mope all day."

"Why not?"  
"Well, a few hours ago, you were saying how you were so happy that you were a vampire, and that you were getting married."  
"Yeah. So?"

"Bella…"  
"What?" She snapped.

Edward still holding her hand stopped walking immediately. He turned his back to look straight in her face. Her eyes were a different color than they had been before. They were a light blue color. Like an icy blue. And beautiful for that matter.

"Bella! Stop this!" He screamed at her with unknown rage. "Stop moping around. This is what you choose to be. I don't want to hear you complaining after I just did something that I _strongly_ refused to do, but did anyway!" Edward screamed with his golden eyes flaring.

Bella was shocked. Why had he acted in such rage? He did have a point, but she was still new and she wasn't used to all of it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. There. Happy?" She snapped back at him.

"No! It's not me that I want to be happy. It's you. All I want is for you to be happy. I'll do anything for you. And you know that!" He snarled back.

Bella shrunk back as he screamed at her. She didn't mean to get him all upset. "I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?" She yelled at him on the brink of tears.

Edward rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "Let's just drop this, okay?" He asked her turning back around. Bella just nodded her head. She didn't want anything else to go wrong and was already depressed. She didn't need all of this arguing.

After a few more minutes of walking, he stopped. "I know how to make you happy, Bella." He said with a sly smile.

"What would that be?" She asked him timidly.

"Grab my hand and don't let go. And stay super close to me." He instructed in a firm tone that had a hint of glee in it.

"…Edward…what are we going to do?" She asked him as she saw his eyes sparkle.

"Running." He simply said. "And whatever you do, don't let go of my hand, or try to pull away. Stay right next to me." He replied slyly.

"Alright then…" She said getting a firm, grasp on his hand. Then she stood very close to him. And they were off…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next chapter should be up in about an hour or so.

I have to go to the doctor at 3 thought. D: Anyways, R+R!


	6. Grand Room

**I forgot to say that that song, I didn't write. ; It's a song my school did when I was in 7th grade and I just always loved it. And I finally found the lyrics/ a video to hear it. Kay anyways enjoy oo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella held on tight to Edwards hand as he ran threw the forest, but it was more of both of them running. She wasn't on his back, and he legs were moving, but it didn't feel like she was running. More of just gliding along easily across the floor. She was tight on Edwards side because she didn't want to hit any trees. And she was close to hitting a few of them, too.

But, it was more noticeable. Everything did go by in a flash, yes. But she was able to notice when something was coming up. Like a tree would be a long brown pole coming out of the ground. And a rock would be a short stubby thing on the ground. She looked up at Edward as she ran. "This is awesome!" She said to him. There was no need for yelling. She was right next to him, and it was like having a regular conversation, but without the burning pain in your legs when you ran, and the short of breath.

"I know. This is why I love it." He said to her. "Bella look out!" He said as he pulled her closer to himself.

"What. Did I almost hit another tree?" She said with a small laugh.

He chuckled. "Yeah. But you _almost_ did. Meaning you didn't." Edward responded with a smile that looked like he just saved her from a giant monster.

Bella smiled back. "You're right. This did make me feel better." She said trying to pick up speed as she stayed close to him.

"I thought it would." He said starting to slow down. But Bella didn't want to slow down. She wanted to go faster and faster. As Edward slowed down as they neared her car, Bella kept running faster.

"Bella. What are you doing? We're almost at the car!" He exclaimed to her trying to stop her. But she didn't listen. She tried breaking their grasp and got set free. She ran up ahead trying to make her legs go faster and faster.

"C'mon, Edward! I know you can catch me!" He teased him as she ran around in circles. Edward completely stopped.

"Bella. Stop this. You're going to get hurt!" He yelled to the invisible force surrounding him.

"No I won't" She teased him. "Come on! I'll beat you to the car!" She said running towards it already.

Edward got really mad. He didn't want Bella to hurt herself. Especially since he wasn't so sure if she knew how to handle that type of power. She ran after her trying to grab her hand. "Bella! Come back here, dammit!" He screamed after her. He ran trying to grab her hand playing along and then almost managed to get it. Was she as fast as he was?

She went faster and faster and swerved around the trees. "Bella. I'm serious. Stop this, now." He said to her stopping completely.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She said stopping. Edward looked at her, anger in his eyes. She stopped and looked at the look in his eyes. Then started running again. This was too much fun for her. She ran towards his car, and then looked behind her to see if he was following her. She did see him, and heard his screaming, "Bella! Stop! You're going to get seriously hurt!" But that didn't stop her.

But she would soon find out later that she should look were she was running. As soon as she turned her head to look at Edward, she felt something weird come over her, but she ignored it. But then, WHAM. She had just run into a tree.

She screamed out as she fell backwards in pain. "Bella!" Edward screamed as she hurried over to her side. "I told you to be careful and look where you were running!" He said as he scolded her quickly.

Edward reached over to pick her up but she screamed in pain as he did. "What's wrong?" He asked her as he quickly put her back down.

"My arm! I think I broke it." She said looking over at her left arm. Edward just looked over at her and chuckled.

"Bella, Vampires can't break their bones for running into a tree. We can't even break every bone in our body by getting crushed by a 5 ton weight. We might sprain something. But no breaking anything." He said with a small laugh.

"Well, it just hurts." She said as she picked it up.

"Probably just sore. We'll get Carlisle to look at it when we get back. But until then, no more running." He said picking her up again and heading towards his car. He slid Bella into her seat and buckled her in. Then he went to his side and put his seat belt on. Bella just looked at her arm. "

"It still hurts." She said looking at it.

Edward gave her a sneaky smile and asked, "If I kiss it, will it make you feel any better?"

"No, but if you kiss me, it might…" She said shooting him a look.

"Fine then. But remember, it's only because of the arm." He said smiling at her. Then he leaned over and kissed her on her on her cheek. He kept his lips there for a few seconds. Then moved a little bit up to her ear and whispered, "You're not a very good liar."

"And neither are you." She whispered back. "Only because of the arm. Pfft. For a person who has to lie about who he is and his age, you aren't very good at it." She said smiling.

"Oh, and aren't you just a big bundle of joy?" He asked her with a smirk.

Bella just looked at him and flashed him a giant toothy smile.

"Oh, and I meant to tell you. Your eyes were blue last time I looked at them. Just to let you know." He replied as it was nothing.

"What!" She asked pulling down the mirror in the car and looking at her eyes. He was right. They were an icy cold blue. And they looked nice with her brown eyes.

Edward laughed at her sudden reaction. "Hey, don't worry. Before I was turned, Carlisle used to tell me that I had green eyes. And look at them now." He said pointing to the iris in his eye.

"You'd look beautiful with any eye color." She said to him grinning. Edward laughed.

"Are you ready to go home now?"

"If you are."

"Okay then let's go."

"Fine then."

"Alright."

"Let's go."

"…Bella."

"Yes" She asked him with a sly smile.

"Can we leave now?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." He said pulling out of the dirt road and on his way back home to Carlisle.

The car ride home was fairly silent. Bella looked out the window ignoring Edwards super fast driving, and he paid attention to the road. When they were close to getting home, Edwards cell phone rang. Both of them looked at each other. But Edward pulled his little grey phone out of his pocket and handed it to Bella. "Could you see who that is for me?" He asked her.

Bella nodded and took the phone. She flipped it open and answered with a "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella." Answered a friendly voice.

"Oh, hey, Carlisle" Bella said to him on the phone "Do you want Edward?" She asked him.

"Yes, please. That would be lovely." He said in a sweet voice.

Bella handed Edward the phone and Edward took it and put it up to his ear. "Hey." He answered into the receiver. "You're what? Next to whose? Oh my God! That's great!" Edward said into the little silver phone. "But what if she gets mad? Oh. Oh…yeah. That's right. Oh. Longer? Oh. I thought you could. It shouldn't take that long to do. …Uh huh. Yes. I know. I did already but they might have forgotten. Fine. I'll say it again…Okay. See you then." He replied closing the phone and putting it in the cup holder in the car.

"What was that all about?" Asked Bella.

"Oh nothing. Carlisle was just talking about something that they were doing to the house next to my room. So, I might not be in there tonight." He said with a smile.

"Oh. Then were are you going to be." Bella asked looking away.

"I don't know yet. Maybe we can hang out at Charlies house…You know. Speaking of Charlie, that reminds me of something. Now that you're a vampire. You're really going to have to…move out of Charlie's house. Before you say anything, listen to me first. You can't be going out to school only when there is no sun. Or it's raining. And he'll notice sooner or later how differently you'll be acting. And he doesn't exactly like me going over. And you are 18. So, it's a legal age to move out on your own." He said leaving off there.

Bella was shocked. "You mean, I'm pretty much never going to see Charlie ever again? Yet, I can go to school?" She asked him.

"You can go to school. There is only about 2-3 weeks left just to remind you. And after that, we're going to have to leave Forks and move." He said. "Just like when I told you I was leaving. It's because Carlisle really can't pass for a 30 year old when he looks a day over 20. And with all of this going on… It's another reason like this of why I didn't want to change you." He replied. "I do regret it, but I do like the fact that I can see you all the time now. But still." He said not talking anymore.

Bella just didn't say anything after that. She wasn't sure what to do. But she knew what she should do. "I'll…move in with you guys. Just, are you sure there is no way to be able to say goodbye to Charlie?" She asked Tears swelling up in her eyes.

"There might be one way. When he comes back you can say that you moved out because you need your space or own place or something and you can visit occasionally." He replied to her taking her hand.

"I guess that'll work. He won't like the idea that I'm with you though. But, that's his fault." She said to him not caring if she sounded mean.

"Well, then alright then." He said with a satisfied smile. As they drove home, Bella started glancing down to where the radio was. "Is this on?" She asked Edward.

"Nope. You can turn it on if you want though."

"No, it's not that. It's just like, I hear a noise. Like when there is static coming from a radio."

Edward suddenly looked over at her. "What?" He asked her.

"I hear something that sounds like static and I was wondering if it was the radio. Well, not like static. Sort of like a humming noise. And I don't think it's the car engine." She said to him.

Edward looked over at her. "Are you sure?" He asked in a firm tone.

"Positive." She replied. "Why. What's wrong?" She asked him suddenly. But he didn't answer her. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. Then he looked at her.

Bella went to ask what was wrong, but something happened before that. She was looking at Edward, but she saw a car swerve around them. He didn't notice. Then she screamed out to him. "Edward! Didn't you notice that car?" She asked him suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her with a puzzled look.

Then Edward looked up into the road. He didn't see anything. He looked back at Bella and went to open his mouth when he saw what she was talking about. A white mini van was coming straight towards them but then suddenly swerved around them.

Edward just looked at her with his mouth hanging wide open. "Bella, do you still hear that humming noise?" He asked her.

"Yes I do." She replied. "And it's really annoying me." She said to him.

"Bella, I need you to do one thing. Try to focus on one of the noises and see what it says. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try. But I don't see what you're getting at." She said. Then she closed her eyes and tried to focus. She heard a few words. Or murmurs, really, but it was like turning the dial on an AM station and hearing random voices every now and then. But then she did catch something. "I hope she likes the bike I got her." She heard one voice say. It sounded like an old voice. Maybe a grandfather getting his grandchild their first bike. But whatever it was, Bella did hear pretty clearly. Then she opened up her eyes.

"Yeah. I did hear something." She replied. "It sounded like an old guy. He was talking about a person hoping they liked their bike that they were going to get." She said to him.

Edward just stared wide eyed at her. "Bella…I think you have the power that I have…being able to read other peoples thoughts. And with that car you saw coming…you may have Alice's power, too…" He said in an amazed tone.

"I may what!" She asked him. "Are you serious?" She asked him. "Because that is really awesome if I do." She said smiling to herself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I think you really do." He said to her in astonishment.

"Well, I think that's enough surprises for one day." He said starting the car and backing it up. Soon, they reached the house were Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, James, and Rosalie resided. Edward turned off the car and stepped out grabbing his cell phone, so did Bella except with the cell phone part. They walked towards the house holding each others hands.

"So, remember when I told you about you maybe moving out of Charlie's and maybe somewhere else?"

"Yeeeeah." Bella said to him. "Why?" She asked. Then she stopped short and thought about his question for a second. "Do you want me to move in here!" She asked suddenly. Edward nodded his head once.

"Oh My God! I'll so move in, Edward!" She said throwing her hands up and hugging him.

Edward smiled. "I know. Alice told me that would be your reaction, so we have your room all ready. Right next to mine." He said walking up to the door.

"What do you mean? You mean you took my stuff and already made me a room! Wow. I don't know weather to be happy or embarrassed, or what!" She said still hugging him.

"Well, I guess you actually can read my mind." He half joked.

"Well, since you can't read mine, I highly doubt I would be able to read yours." She said to him leaning against the door to the house.

"Well, try to right now." He challenged her.

"Fine then." She said accepting the challenge. She closed her eyes and tried to focus in on one voice. The voice she would love to hear the rest of her life. The one voice that made everything better. The one that was his. Her one and only true love, Edward Cullen.

But as hard as she tried, she couldn't do it. She gave up and then looked up at him.

"Nope." She replied. "Can't hear a thing." She said looking at him. "What were you thinking of?" She asked.

"I was thinking about how much I loved you." He said sighing.

"Oh. Well, I wish I could've heard." She said giggling. They stood in silence outside the door for a few moments looking away from each other when Bella finally spoke up.

"Uh, Edward?" She asked.

"Yeah, dear?"

"…can we go inside?"

"Sure."

"…sometime today? Maybe now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said pulling a key out of his pocket and opening up the door.

They both stepped in and looked around. Everything looked the same as it did before. But Bella looked around trying to notice if anything was different. But she found nothing. Edward took her hand and led her up the stairs. They walked to the end of the Hallway where Edwards room was. Bella looked around eagerly for an extra door that might have been her room, but no luck. Disappointed, she went into Edwards room with him and then gasped.

"Surprise!" They shouted to both of them. Both Bella _and_ Edward were surprised. When they opened up the door they were in a whole other wing of the house. "Carlisle…how did you…" He left off.

He held up his hand. "Nope, don't look at me. This was all Emmett, Alice, Esme, James, and Rosalie's idea. I was just their helpers."

Bella was shocked. She could understand Alice, Esme and ever _James_ doing this for them, but Emmett and Rosalie?

"I…I don't know what to say!" She said as she glanced around.

Inside that door was like a mini penthouse Aside from the kitchen and bed, of course. There was a corner where a sofa and Recliner sat and plasma screen TV. Also a full bath and a book case with books filled in them. There was a bunch of Bellas stuff scattered all over and instead of her old computer, two shiny grey and black Vaio laptops stood on a desk. (That's what I have and is using x3)

In another corner, there were 3 bean bag chairs and a mini water fountain next to it. Also, there was a small window. And off in another corner, there was a stereo with every single one of Edwards CDs and stereos were set up. And towards the back, there was a door that led to outside.

"Carlisle, how did you find the room?" He asked him in astonishment.

"You thought this would be a normal house with vampires living in it? Ha." He said with a small laugh. "But, when I bought this house so many years ago, this is where they used to hide the slaves. And I dry walled it up because we didn't need any more space. And that door was always there. I guess after the dozens of years we lived here, you never noticed it." Esme said talking for Carlisle winking at Edward.

Bella was quiet the whole time. How they got all of that done in a few hours? She didn't care. How they set all of it up and everything? She didn't care either. Next thing she knew, she was hugging every person that was in that room.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said to them as she hugged each one individually. Then she went over to Edward and held onto his hand.

"We'll leave you guys alone. Oh, and Edward? I think you missed one little thing." Alice said pointing to a small room. It was too big to be a closet, but too small to be anything else they could think of.

Edward walked over to the door and opened it. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. Inside wasn't an electric, or a baby, but a black grand piano. He entered the room and looked around. It was well lit and it had a recording system off in the corner so that he could record his songs and put them on a CD.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she followed behind him. They she saw what was inside of the room and almost screamed. "A piano! Edward! Oh my God, this is great!" She said out loud.

"I can't believe it!" She said to him.

Edward was just in complete shock. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even dare touch the keys, as if it would all disappear if he did. He walked away from the piano and then walked around their room. It was so big, so different, so…theirs! Bella sat down on the sofa that she recognized as the one that was in Edwards room, and the same one that about a day ago, she had become a vampire on.

Edward followed after her and sat down next to her. He took her hand and held it putting her hand on his knee. He trying pushing the question aside, but finally spoke about it.

"Want to talk about our wedding date…?" He asked suddenly. Bella looked up at him.

"Or, we can wait until another time; I mean it's so sudden." He said changing the subject quickly.

"I would love to talk about it, Edward." She said to him admiring the ring on her hand. It shone and was very beautiful.

"Well, when do you want to get married?" He asked her looking away.

"Well, when do you?"

"I asked you first."

"But I don't know my answer yet."

"Well, how about ASAP?"

"Well, what's ASAP to you?"  
"What about graduation? It can be like an after party type thing." He said squeezing her hand.

"Edward…that's in about 2 and a half weeks!"  
"Well, we don't have to do it that soon…"  
"It's not that. It's just…I'm getting married. And, we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. Or forever for that matter. It's just. I can't believe it!" She said throwing her free hand up.

"I'll get married to you then, but we have to prepare for it like, now then." She said concerned.

"…already done." He said with a smirk.

"Wait what?" Bella asked suddenly.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Is Carmen there? Yes. I'll wa—oh, she's there now? Oh. Okay. Hey, Carmen! I have a date set up. It's going to be December 21st. Okay. Seen you then. Bye!" He said hanging up the phone.

"What was all that about?" Bella demanded.

"Again, Alice can have her moments…" He said with a smirk.

"So, is everything already set up?" She asked. "Your tux, when I go to get a wedding dress, where it's going to be, invitations, and our…honeymoon?" She asked thinking about what most couples do on their honeymoon. She shivered at the thought.

"Yes, all ready." He said looking at his watch. "Oooh, we better get going." He announced.

"For what may I ask?" She asked him.

"You're going to pick out your wedding dress." He said standing up slyly…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you reviewers. But again, can you tell me where you found this on the list? 'Cause I can't see it. ;.; Anyways, I went to the doctor and I have a virus and my Mom said that I might be able to stay home tomorrow. So, you bet I'm acting super nice towards her right now. xD Anyways, this is my longest chapter yet! 10 pages on word! Wooo! Anyways, sorry if this one sucked and had bad grammar/ spelling/ lots of fragments. Anyways, R+R please! **

Love, 

**Panda. 3**

PS: Sorry. I forgot about the mix up. I messed up and said it was the middle of winter, then said that it was December as their graduation. : Dun hurt meh. ;.;

_PPS: XD Again. Can somebody show me where this is showing up 'cause I can't see it. And I see about like, 650 hits. D: Comment when you read the chapter please. And I'll love you forever. D:_


	7. A Tear In Your Eye

"My _what!_" She yelled. "I want my Mom there with me or something though before I just run off and get _married!_" She said getting up.

"Bella, we said why we couldn't do that…" He said to her leaning against the wall.

"I know, I know. It's just that my mind knows that can't be an option, but my heart won't believe it." Bella said.

Edward walked over and hugged her, but flinched when he heard a car horn. "Ah, that must be Alice and everyone. You better go now." He said giving her a gentle push.

"Wait. Aren't you coming?" Bella asked him.

"Guys don't go to things like this. Like, you wouldn't see my outfit until our wedding day." He said. Then he heard another honk.

"Go now, Bella. I'll be fine here with everyone else." He said pushing her toward the 'new' door.

"Fine then, Edward. But when I come back, you better be here." She teased him.

"I will be. Where else can I be?" He joked. Then he opened the door and shoved her outside. But before closing it, he took a key that he found on a key hook by the door and handed it to her.

"You may need to get in." He laughed. Bella took the key and put it in her pants pocket.

"See ya." He said to her giving her a quick kiss.

"Miss you." Bella said kissing him back. Then Edward shut the door and Bella walked down the steps and towards a silver Envoy. She opened the back door and climbed in fastening her seatbelt. In the front were Rosalie and Esme. And sitting in the seat next to her was Alice. Alice immediately gave her a hug and was bouncing in her seat up and down.

Bella looked down shyly and kicked her foot slightly in the air.

"So, Bella, are you ready to get married?" Esme asked starting up a conversation.

"Well, I'm nervous …" She said truthfully.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" She said to her looking at her threw the front mirror as Rosalie backed up the car and pulling onto the road.

"I was shaking like a leaf when I married Carlisle. And look at me now." She said winking at her.

"I still think it's kind of scary, and sad that my parents can't be there." She replied looking down at the floor.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Esme said to her.

"It'll be fine." Alice added suddenly as Rosalie took a sharp right turn onto a road called, "Ashburn Road."

Everyone was silent the rest of the way until suddenly Bella heard Rosalie announce, "We're here." Everyone looked out of their window to see a large looking store. There wasn't anybody inside that they could see, but that didn't stop everyone from getting out of the car.

Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the Envoy closing her door shut as Rosalie locked the doors. The car responded with a small beep.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice walked into the store. The last one to enter was Bella. She looked around, but one thing in particular caught her eye. There was a small sign with the words "You know the wedding gown is the one meant to be, when a single tear sheds from you eye." Bella smiled at the sign. It was something she would remember when picking out her dress.

"Hello!" Said a friendly girl in about her 30s. She had brown with blonde highlights in her hair that seemed to suit her. Was about as tall as Bella with a tannish complexion. She was slightly overweight, but not by that much and was actually very pretty.

"Are you the Cullen reservation?" She asked them going up to her computer and checking. 

"Yes, we are." Alice replied from another side of the room. Of course, she was already looking at wedding gowns and pulling some down. Bella gave a small laugh as she watched her.

"Well, you're right on time. You can start looking, and the changing rooms are on the left." She said pointing to a door. "And if you need the bathroom or anything, it's on the right." She pointed to the other side of the room.

"If you need me, just say my name. It's Claire, by the way." She said. Then she walked over to what looked like a small glass staff room and sat down taking a quick drink of some soda and picked up a book.

"Bella, look at this one! It's so _exotic!_" Alice announced as she showed her a high cut wedding dress.

"Oooh, and this one! And this one! And you _have_ to try on this on!" She said to her piling about 2 dozen dresses in her arms. Bella laughed as she looked around.

Esme and Rosalie were looking at some wedding magazines while Bella and Alice looked around. But before Bella could actually look, Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the dressing rooms handing her dresses that were super poofy, and some that looked like plain old lingerie.

"Uh, Alice? You want me wearing lingerie on my wedding day?" She said picking up a dress with a slit in every direction.

"Well, I thought you might have liked if for your honeymoon." She said with a smirk. Bella stared at her.

"Alice, that's disgusting!" She said digging her head in her hands of embarrassment.

"Hey, it's the Circle of life!" she said laughing at her.

Bella just groaned. "Alice…" She growled.

"Fine, fine, but if you're going to be that way, I'll take these back and let you look at your own…" She said with a small pout.

"Okay then!" Bella said jumping up. Alice just looked at her and put the dresses back.

Bella came out of the dressing room and stepped outside looking around at all of the dresses. Some were pale, yellow, blue, even a few black ones! Bella walked away from those to look at the solid white ones. She saw a few with sparkles and some that had ribbons everywhere on them.

But then as she looked around, she saw one that looked perfect. She immediately grabbed it; not even thinking about the money it cost, and tried it on. There was no mirror in the room, so she had to step outside with it to the giant mirror there. That's when everyone noticed her. Alice, Esme, even the all beautiful Rosalie looked up at her in jealousy as she walked towards the mirror. She was absolutely stunning in it.

It was a white dress with a pale tannish color at the top in some design, and a design towards her hips where the dressed made sort of ad arrow pointing down (Not like that. . ;) And then a design on the bottom of the dress with a small tail all around. And also a small ribbon going down all the way making a pattern in the back. It was also strapless. (If you want the picture, email me.)

Alice immediately rushed to Bella and gave her a hug. "Bella, I think this is the one!" She said to her looking at it on her. "Look in the mirror!" She said.

Bella took a deep breath and turned around looking in it. She looked at herself in it. And just kept on staring. Then she spoke up and said something, a single tear rolling down her eye. "I'm getting married…" She said. "I'm getting _married_!" She said again. "I can't believe it!" She said immediately giving Alice a hug.

It was so beautiful, Rosalie even stared in shock. Then she walked over and found a pair of shoes that went perfectly. Bella slipped her foot into it and then walked around in it. It seemed comfortable enough. And wasn't high enough to kill her.

"I think we have a winner." Rosalie said to her suprising both Bella, and herself when she reached over and gave her a hug.

Then she let go. "Bella, now that you found your dress, are you ready to go now?" She asked her looking at the time. She shop was going to close soon. And she was pretty sure that everyone wanted to get home to their loved one. It was sort of weird if you thought about it. Everyone in the Cullens household had a signifigant other. Alice had Jasper, Esme had Carlisle, Rosalie had Emmett, and now, Edward had Bella. And Bella had Edward. In other words, they had each other. Which was nice. Bella nodded and walked towards the dressing room.

She slipped off the dress and put on her clothes. But then she looked at the price tag. "$15,540!" She yelled as she opened up the dressing room door.

"I can't pay for this!" She said turning back to put it on a sales rack when Esme stopped her.

"We're paying for it, Bella. Not the other way around." She commented taking the dress from her hands.

"But, I can't have you doing that for me!" She pleaded taking the dress back.

"Bella, you're part of the family now. And it's quite alright. And trust me. It's not like we're going to become bankrupt any time soon, you know." She said with a small laugh.

"…but it just doesn't feel right!" She said to her.

"Just think of it as your mother buying you something."

"But this is different."

"Bella, just stop. I'm buying you this dress. Now stop ranting."

"But, Esme…"

"No buts! I don't want to hear it!" She said taking the dress from her and walking over to the sales desk. "Claire!" She said.

The sales woman jumped up from her book and hurried over ringing up the dress. As Esme wrote a check for it, Bella leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Alice and Rosalie came over.

"Bella, seriously. Don't feel so bad about it. You're pretty much part of the family and well be fine." Rosalie said with unknown kindness.

"I know, I know. It just doesn't…feel right. You know?" She asked them.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Alice churped in.

Esme walked over to all of them. "Ready to go now?" She asked them with a bag in her hand and a dress in a cover in her other hand.

"Yes, we're pretty much ready." Rosalie said to her.

"Oh, and don't worry. I got every thing else extra that you needed. Like a headpiece and a tiera and all that." Esme replied with a smirk.

"What!" Bella exclaimed.

"Really, Bella, don't worry about it" Alice said to her as she climbed into the back seat.

"Well, since I was pretty much no help, how about I drive home?" She said refusing to get into the car.

"Bella," Esme started.

"No, really! It's the least I can do!"  
"Well, do you know the way back?"

"…no. But I'm a fast learner!" She insisted.

"Bella," Alice started. "just get in the car." She said reaching her hand over across the car towards her.

Bella shook her head for the hand, but climbed into the car. She shuther door and put on her seatbelt, and they all started their drive back towards the vampire infested home…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kay, sorry so short. D: My grandma is making me get off. And I'm really tired also, so. xD And I smell something like gas right now and it smells. But it's from the bathroom because we took some stuff out cause we're remodeling our house. Anyways, thank you to my reviewers. And thank you for telling me why I can't see it. **

…

**Still don't understand that BUT OH WELL:D;;; Anyways, you know thew drill. R+R and I'll see you when I see you! Bai!**

**Love, **

**Panda. **

…

**OMG 6 PAGES WITH THE "Love Panda" stuff. xD Anyways, night! **


End file.
